


Thanks

by specsventeen



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specsventeen/pseuds/specsventeen
Summary: Junhui catches a cold and Soonyoung stays with him.





	Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Allow me to apologize in advance for this cringe-worthy piece.

“Jun, are you okay?”

 

A voice rang in Junhui’s ears, making him crack one eye open. A human-shaped blob appears in front of him, and it takes a few seconds before he decides to open the other eye to get a clearer picture. The human blotch transformed into a Soonyoung-shaped one, until his eyes finally adjust to the darkness of the room. Soonyoung greets Junhui with a smile. It wasn't anything new, it was just a smile that he gives to everyone. A wide, toothy grin which turns both of his eyes into slits. It wasn't special or anything, but the sight made Junhui’s chest burst with warmth. And maybe something else, but he wasn't really sure what.

They stay like that for a while, Soonyoung smiling down at him as the older blinks up at his friend. “Hoshi?” Junhui croaks out, and the other’s smile seemed to get wider. “Yeah, it's me.” Soonyoung waits a few seconds before he reaches out one hand and touches Junhui’s forehead. The Chinese boy suddenly remembered his question. “I- I'm fine. Don't worry.” He pats Soonyoung’s hand on his temple, which makes the owner frown. “If you are, then why are you still hot?” The younger drags his hand up just a little until it reaches the soft, brown locks. He lets his fingers tangle in them, stroking the older’s head in a soothing manner. Junhui unconsciously leans into his touch, closing his eyes as he relaxes under Soonyoung’s soft caresses.

“Have you gotten better?” Came Soonyoung’s soft voice. Junhui hums, “You won't believe me if I say yes. You'll scold me if I say no. What do you want to hear?” He chuckles as he flutters his eyes open, only to be met with a pouty Soonyoung. Hands still buried under Junhui’s hair, he pulls on the strands a bit harder, and Junhui winces as he lowers his head. “Don't tease me. I'm just worried.” This time it was Junhui’s turn to pout. “Ow.”, he protrudes his bottom lip more, “That hurt.” He manages to mutter. The older then proceeds to look up, only to find Soonyoung’s intense gaze fixed on him. Specifically, on his-

 

Junhui’s thoughts were interrupted by a series of knocking. Both heads snapped towards the door, which slowly opened to reveal a peeking Seungcheol. “Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt but-”

“You- you weren't.” Junhui sits up, moaning softly as the sharp pain hits his head once more. He heard Soonyoung ‘tsk’ before the younger puts both hands on his shoulders. “Don't act so rashly, you're still sick.” His usual cheerful tone was coated with worry, and it makes Junhui’s stomach flip. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing to feel, but he couldn't really bring himself to think about that now. Not with Soonyoung’s fingers lightly gripping his shoulder, their warmth seeping through the fabric of his shirt and spreading onto his skin.

Seungcheol coughs, and the pair are reminded of his presence. “Anyways, me and Shua are tasked to shop for groceries today. Anything you guys want? Food, drinks,?” Junhui could hear the leader mumble something else, but he couldn't make it out. He was sure that Soonyoung heard, judging from the blush creeping down his neck. “Med, medicine. For Jun.” His fellow Gemini dismisses the older with a wave of his hand, causing Seungcheol to laugh. “Of course we won't forget that. Have fun you two.” The leader leaves them with a wink and shuts the door.

 

“Hoshi, you're sweating.” Junhui points out, lightly tracing the other’s temple with his index finger. Soonyoung takes the hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. Junhui’s chest explodes. “I’m fine.” Soonyoung reassures him and Junhui pouts in response. “But it's freezing.” Another squeeze. “Why are you calling me Hoshi? You don't call me Hoshi off-camera.” Soonyoung tries to change the subject, and Junhui rolls his eyes. “I just wanted to.” He shrugs as he sinks into his pillow. “But, you always call me Soonyoungie.” Junhui isn't looking at Soonyoung’s face, but he could hear the pout in the younger’s voice. A smile automatically places itself on his lips as he responds, “Okay. Soonyoungie.” Junhui’s gaze shifts to Soonyoung, and he was wearing a grin that could outdo even Seokmin’s. “That's my Junnie.” A few moments of silence pass before he leans down and presses his lips on the tip of Junhui’s nose.

Junhui blinks once, then twice. All he could do was blink as he looks up at a flushed Soonyoung from under his lashes. “I, uhm, you're hungry aren't you? Let me just-”, Soonyoung stands, “I’ll get you something to eat.” He was about to walk away when Junhui reaches for his hand, stopping him in his tracks. Soonyoung looks back at Junhui, who was just as red as he is. “Wait.” The older bites down on his bottom lip, and he catches Soonyoung’s eyes flutter down onto his lips yet again. Junhui closes his eyes shut, taking a deep breath before pulling Soonyoung closer to his face. He places a light kiss on the younger’s cheek and immediately throws the blanket over his head, hiding the strong tint of red on his own cheeks.

“I’m not hungry.” Junhui says from under the covers, his voice muffled but understandable. He could hear Soonyoung chuckle. “Okay, I’ll let you rest.” With a tap on his leg, Soonyoung proceeds to leave. Well, Junhui assumed he was, judging from the diminishing sound of footsteps. The door creaks open, “Get well soon Junnie.” and it closes shut.

 

“I miss you.”

 

Junhui smiles to himself, his eyelids heavy with exhaustion. His eyes flutter to a close, his body sinking deeper into the softness of his bed.

 

“I miss you too, Soonyoungie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's not the best. I also suck at titles and summaries, if you haven't noticed yet. But hey it's 2am and I was feeling a bit soft? 
> 
> Inspired by Junnie's thank you message to Hoshi.
> 
> Btw I forgot, feel free to leave comments :) Thank you for reading uwu


End file.
